


Tastes Like Mustard

by neurotoxins



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Macro/Micro, Other, Soft Vore, Underfell Sans, Vore, ecto-guts, not gonna tag it with much so fewer people find it lol, soul manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurotoxins/pseuds/neurotoxins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For some reason, this reset had you perfectly bite-sized and everything wanted to kill you; quite the lethal combination."</p>
<p>Out of the frying pan and into the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Mustard

**Author's Note:**

> um... so people were surprisingly nice about the last vore story I posted?? so I'll post this one here too. Character was originally going to be tiny Frisk but decided to just make it the reader themselves (but you can use your imagination on who it is if you want lol). it's really self indulgent so sorry if some of it doesn't make sense, I just really wanted to write more gross vore stuff. Enjoy or don't!

Sheer panic and adrenaline were the only things keeping you alive right now. For some reason, this reset had you perfectly bite-sized and everything wanted to kill you; quite the lethal combination. Once Greater Dog caught your scent and saw you, the dog may as well have been a shark with blood. Your life seemed to be some sort of game to him. Doggo was next to take pursuit, followed by Lesser Dog.

“Ooh, I can smell a human!” Doggo exclaimed with malicious glee. He was having difficulty keeping up with the other two since he insisted running on his hind legs.

“I’ve never tried one for myself! If they would just _stay still,_ then I could taste ‘em! I hear their determined souls make ‘em put up a great fight!”

Hiding would just be pointless because even if you _did_ find a place to hide, hypothermia would take you out in this vast winter wasteland. The brown from the dead trees and the white from the snow were beginning to coagulate into one dizzy color as you bolted for dear life. Their howls and panting terrified you to the core and you were running out of options _fast._ You spot one of Sans’ abandoned sentry stations and crawl into the space behind the stand, figuring an attempt was better than nothing.

Why was everyone acting so strangely? Flowey had tried to warn you, but you thought it was just one of the many sick jokes he’s told you with one of his signature creepy grins. After all, how could someone like Toriel want to bake you into a pie? She had welcomed you in for a slice after commenting on your small stature and appraising you with a mischievous glint in her strangely yellowed irises. You didn’t have the foresight to consider she meant using _you_ as an ingredient in said pie. In some ironic twist of fate, Flowey was the one that had helped you escape. Once the dogs came running, however, the coward was nowhere to be seen.

You shiver and curl into a ball, hoping that the beasts couldn’t smell or hear you. You briefly wonder what Sans and Papyrus would be like in this strange reset. Would they be the kind, good-humored skeletons you’d known and loved, or would they be no different from every other bloodthirsty monster you’ve encountered thus far?

You suppose you didn’t have to wait long to find out because when you look for the source of the _THUMP_ that knocked you out of your thought process, there was Sans. Finally, someone with some sense around here! _Please don’t be like everyone else…_

The intense, curious stare he greeted you with morphed into a wicked grin. Fangs. He had fangs now, shark-like teeth. Those had never been there before. One of them was gold plated. Your body trembled in fear and you yelped as you broke your gaze with him and curled into an even tighter ball.

You felt… heavier, all of a sudden. And… wet? You shudder and dare to glance up at Sans to see what was going on, only to have more of the mystery substance coat your face. You clamp your eyes shut before any of it can get in. It smells like mustard… You smack your lips. Definitely mustard. But why? The thick condiment made your body feel even colder in this snow. You open your mouth to protest and give him a piece of your mind, but that stare he’s giving you makes you decide against it.  

“relax and shut up,” he whispered, though it was certainly harsh enough to get his point across.

You tried to stop shivering as Sans took a natural seated position at his sentry, paying you no mind. He never used this post in any other timeline, so you had assumed it was abandoned. So much for him being different than everyone else. If you had to take a guess from that first small exchange, he was just as much of a brute as the other monsters.

Maybe you should just take your chances with the dogs… They’d get it over with quickly; their view was animalistic. Just wanted quick, defenseless prey. Sans, on the other hand, was way more manipulative and conniving than he let on. You’d seen it in other timelines. Though he was always kind to you and a pleasant guy in general, he’d sometimes make these unpredictable quips and strange comments that made you question who he really was underneath the smile. Not to mention the piles of physics books, blueprints, and a strange machine in a shed he’d given you the key to once. Yeah, you were probably in for a lot more turmoil with Sans if he had been affected by this world’s corruption. The dogs were closing in fast and you hear the sniffing get louder until they stop right in front of the sentry station, panting excitedly. Now would be a good time to skedaddle…

Slowly, you rose to your feet. Maybe he wouldn’t notice you silently slipping out while he kept the dogs off your trail. A foot slams down in front of you, making you jump and forget you ever had the idea to leave in the first place. Yeah, dumb idea.

“hey, it’s my favorite mangy mongrels.” Sans’ voice was deeper than you remembered.

“And if it isn’t our favorite good-for-nothing sack of bones!” Doggo shot back with faked enthusiasm. “Pleasantries aside, you wouldn’t have happened to see a human run by here, would you?”

“hmm, nah, can’t say i have,” Sans replied, impatiently tapping his bony phalanges along the wood. You didn’t know who to root for in this situation, honestly.

“Really? Because I smell something a little–“ Doggo paused for emphasis and inhaled an exaggerated breath. “Odd. And whenever something odd’s happening around here, it’s always you or that brother of yours.”

“must be smellin’ ya upper lip, bub. nothin’ odd about me doin’ my job.” He leaned back in his chair and propped his shoes on the counter, legs crossed and a lazy grin plastered across his face. “if you’d let me get back to it, that’d be great.”

Doggo didn’t seem deterred and sniffed further. All three dogs were giving Sans’ post a thorough nose examination.

“Is that… mustard?” Doggo asked, face scrunched in disgust.

“yeah, and? got more than one job, ya know. hot dogs ain’t gonna make themselves,” Sans replied.

Greater Dog growled and barked viciously, but turned tail and fled. Lesser Dog gave Sans his own growl before following suit. Doggo, however, lingered a bit longer.

“Hey, bone breath. If I ever find out that you lied to us about the human, I’ll make sure that you never move again,” he warned before begrudgingly following the pack to their designated areas.

“fantastic company as always,” Sans mumbled after him. You were motionless for that entire conversation though your legs kept telling you to run. A few seconds of you shivering and sitting in the gross yellow stuff pass by before you’re scooped up in the skeleton’s bony hand and brought to his face, crimson stare mesmerizing.

“well well, what we got ourselves here?” Those shark teeth were back in full view, and you were a lot closer to them than you ever wanted to get. You back up as much as you can, only to find you had nowhere to go.

“such a tiny lil’ thing, ain’t’cha? ya must be exhausted runnin’ from the mutts.” You didn’t really register what he was saying because your mind was screaming  _danger_ as you watched those fangs part as he spoke. You watched him open and close his mouth repeatedly, unable to look anywhere else, and thought of how easily you could be torn to shreds if he so desired.

“tiny thing with an equally tiny soul. kinda defenseless out here, huh? good thing i _mustard_ up the energy to get off my coccyx and save ya.”

Your brain sounded like one big dial tone as you still tried to process your situation, so you gave no response.

“not really a talker, eh? heh, let’s see how long that lasts.” You’re hoisted over his face, held by your shirt. You had around a few seconds to register any sort of emotion before the glistening fangs parted once more and you’re face-to-face with a sloppy red tongue.

He takes his time with giving you several long, sloppy licks. You can’t help but lean into the slimy touch because it’s just so _warm_ and outside was just so _cold._ A blush dusted your face as you realized what you were doing and try to snap back to reality. He was going to _eat you._ You tried to scream, but all that came out was muffled, panicked noises as his tongue efficiently silenced you. He chuckled a bit, and the sound was damn near deafening when you were right in front of his face.

“mmm… now lemme get the rest off.” You’re still in a dazed, scared stupor when he places you fully in his mouth. Once you register where you are, you panic more as his jaws shut completely. It smells like stale food and an even stronger mustard scent, but you can’t help but feel nice and pleasantly warm after almost succumbing to hypothermia outside. You cling to the tongue, sighing softly as its wet warmth melts away the cold completely. The mustard coating rolls off of you as he sucks on you like some sort of mustard-flavored candy, rolling you around on his tongue.

A few minutes pass by before light greets you and you’re deposited back into his hand. Well, that was… Unexpected. You weren’t exactly sure what was going to happen, but you definitely thought you were done for. You squint as you try to adjust to the sudden light, sputtering as you accidentally breathe in some of his saliva. _Ugh, gross._  You’re abruptly pat down with what feels like a washrag as he wipes the spit off. You finally take a look around and realize Sans must have taken you back to his house while he was toying around with you.

“was just tryin’ to get all the mustard off,” he explained with a scowl, placing you down on the table in front of him. “couldn’t have the dogs gettin’ ya instead. and they hate the stuff, so.”

Your eyes narrowed as you stared up at him. You thought about telling him that you weren’t so fond of mustard either, but that certainly didn’t stop him from dumping it on you like you were some kind of hot dog.

“if ya want, i can just throw ya back outside. they’d have no qualms with rippin’ ya flesh apart, limb from limb,” Sans offered, seeming to read your disdained expression.

Fear rushed back to your senses and you frantically shook your head ‘no’. You weren’t dead yet, so being with Sans was obviously the better choice of the two, right?

“heh, that’s what i thought,” He said smugly. “ya know, normally i’d just pass ya off to Alphys without a second thought. s’what i’ve done with every other human. she likes ta run her crazy DT experiments on ‘em. your souls are so persistent that you flesh bags make the best lab rats, y’see. you, however…” He trailed off and reached his skeletal index finger towards you, poking you in the gut with it. The sudden, forceful touch made you stumble backwards and fall. He gave a nasty snicker at your misfortune.

“so tiny and pathetic, just like ya soul. you’re a weird one and all since most humans have been… well, normal sized. but you, pipsqueak… ya wouldn’t last another minute on your own. wouldn’t even make a good lab rat. so howzabout i just make it quick and painless?” He asked, voice dripping with enthusiasm.

“N-No! Please, Sans! This is all wrong! Nobody’s supposed to be like this! T-Toriel’s supposed to be kind, not try to bake me into a pie! The dogs are just supposed to be big, harmless goofs! _You’re_ supposed to be lazy and carefree and tell jokes!” The words come tumbling out of your mouth as quickly as your lips could keep up. _This couldn’t be happening._

“tori tried bakin’ ya into a pie? ha, classic,” he cackled at your almost-demise.

“ya quite the little anomaly though, ain’t’cha?” he sneered. “sounds ta me like ya from another timeline. yeah, they ain’t no surprise to me. even managed to meet one of my ‘other selves’ a while ago. might’ve even been the me you’re more acquainted with, heh. well, no need to worry, lil’ bug. i’m still all those things ya said. still lazy,” he paused and his eye pulsated crimson. You felt yourself levitating from off the table, encased in a field of red. You tried to move but you were pinned in place.

“still carefree,” he propped his legs up on the table once you were out of the way and leaned back into the couch.

“and still _punny_.” He chuckled darkly. You didn’t think the situation was funny at all. He brought you closer to his face with magic and stared intensely at you. “yeah, that soul wouldn’t be enough for even one good batch of DT.”

“Wh-What even _is_ DT?!” You felt like the situation was quickly escalating into inescapable danger.

“DT is what makes any of you humans worth a shit down here,” he said matter-of-factly. “determination. tell ya what, let’s run a little test, shall we? i’m gonna drag your soul out in the open for the both of us ta see. and then i’m gonna put it in my mouth.”

Your eyes snap open and you felt a little faint. You weren’t sure what he was even talking about. How could he drag your soul that far away on his own?

“Y-You can’t do that!” you protest, but Sans tsks and shakes his head.

“pipsqueak, it don’t matter what you want. now as i was sayin’ before i was so  _rudely_ interrupted,” he says with a sneer, setting you back down on the table. He leans in close, skull level with your small frame. “if your soul has enough determination ta reach out to you and stop ya from followin’ it right into obvious danger, then i’ll give ya another chance ta get outta here. hell, maybe if i’m feelin’ real generous, i’ll just take ya to the barrier. s’where you wanna go, right?”

You shakily nod. You weren’t exactly sure where you wanted to go with monsters trying to kill you everywhere you turned, but a ticket out of here,  _unharmed,_ was an offer you couldn’t pass up. No matter how much torment you were probably about to go through to get it.

“fail, however, and i’ll hafta make the tough decision between havin’ a snack or a plaything.”

Sans gives you a toothy grin as he makes a beckoning motion with an index finger, red magic swirling around the digit. That’s when you feel a familiar pull in your chest and panic coursed its way through your body. You sigh. Here goes nothing. It felt like it had so many times before when entering battle, but this time it was separated from your body further than ever before. You watch helplessly as the pulsating red heart disobeyed you and made its way over to Sans. You experience the strange dysphoria of being in two places at once, trembling as you try your hardest to will your soul back to you.

_Come on…_

You gave your soul 100% of your focus and attention, trying your hardest, but when Sans opens his maw and motions your soul inside the warmth, your concentration snaps in two. Your body temperature increases drastically as if you were inside the mouth yourself and a warm haze encompasses your mind. He wills your soul to dance around enticingly, just out of your reach.

You feel like you’re in a sauna and it’s becoming incredibly difficult to think, but you can’t give up yet. Sans definitely seems to be enjoying your display, tongue lolling out of an amused grin. While the logical side of your brain focuses on reaching the determination in your soul, your body has another idea. You find yourself walking forward against your will, body trying to close the gap between your soul and its vessel. _This is bad…!_

He laughs hysterically when he sees your body give up. “ah man, too rich. c’mere, bug. i could go for a snack. ya tasted great earlier.”

A faint voice in the back of your head urges you to _walk the other way, you idiot,_ but you push it back and obey his order. You just wanted your soul back. You were incomplete without it. Everything would be all right if you could just get it back. You watch as your soul floats further into the darkness of Sans’ mouth, tongue rolled out like welcoming red carpet, and you rush in after it. The hot, wet tongue reels you in and the serrated fangs sever your ties to the outside world.

You don’t even register your surroundings until your soul is back where it belongs, and _then_ you panic. Too little, too late. You’re roughly pressed to the roof of his mouth while a hot rush of saliva torrents over you, but you manage to keep a hold on the tongue. You’d been an idiot to make a deal with him. He had to have known you’d fail regardless of whether or not he gave you a chance. The mouth was dimly lit with the red glow of his strange, magic tongue. You had no one to blame but yourself for this and groan softly. Sans gives a closed-mouth chuckle and it’s _so loud_ that you immediately bring your hands to your ears, losing your grip on the tongue in the process. He feels your grip disappear and takes advantage of this by tucking you inside a bony cheek, tongue sloppily prodding you and pressing you to the wall. He gives a contented sigh and it reverberates through your whole body.

“Guess I-I’m not a p-plaything, then,” you manage to stutter out. You hear a loud gurgle from the abyss of his throat and assume that was his body’s way of responding to you. The tongue scoops you out from the pocket of the cheek and toys with you a bit more before he tilts his head back. You try to cling to anything you can, but the suction from his deafening swallow forces you down the hot throat. _Guess that’s the point of no return, then…_ you think bitterly as you’re dragged further down to your gurgling demise. You come to a stop, yet feel like you’re floating. There’s more dim, red light here as well. Enough for you to make out that you’re in his weird stomach that a skeleton shouldn’t even have. This was so unfair.

“I hope I was the most disgusting thing you’ve ever eaten and that you have indigestion for the next 20 years,” you shout, not expecting him to hear you but just wanting to air out some frustration while you waited for it to end. You hear a loud rumbling as air rushes past you and you hear him belch loudly. Gross…

“ahhh,” he sighed, patting his gut. “ya don’t give yaself enough credit, bug.” He runs his tongue over his teeth as he savors your remaining flavor. “you were delicious and i don’t get indigestion. tough break.” Feeling thirsty but not thirsty enough to actually stand up and get something _because too much effort_ , he summons a nearby mustard bottle with his magic and starts guzzling the yellow condiment until it’s empty. “dammit, need ta make another mustard run soon.”

You were about to snap something back at your captor when you hear loud gulping from above. Well, that can’t be good. Mustard floods the stomach and you sputter, getting some of it in your mouth yet again. Ugh, this stuff is disgusting on food, so how could anyone just drink it plain like it’s soda?! You flail around wildly as you try to scramble away from the mustard assault.

“ah, pipsqueak, that feels amazin’,” he comments before giving another loud belch. You immediately decide to stop moving, refusing to give him even a single ounce more of satisfaction. Several moments pass and you were starting to feel exhausted. You heard sudden snoring from above. Guess the creep decided to take a nap. Surely, putting in so much effort to capture and eat you must have tired him out, you thought with an eye roll. A few moments more and you let yourself drift off. You never wanted to see the color red or be within a five mile radius of a mustard bottle after this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you that it was gonna be gross and I'm not sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
